


Monsters

by hopeless_pianist



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_pianist/pseuds/hopeless_pianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glee club students are asked to write a poem about themselves and Santana decides its time to expose the monsters eating her from the inside. - So sorry I can't write a summary to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inside my head there are monsters,  
They hate me and hate how I think,  
All the good things are gone  
And the bad things come along  
My sanity’s right on the brink.

I know that my monsters don’t love me,  
I no longer trust what I see,  
The monsters are raging,  
My mind is now changing,  
I’m caged and the monsters are free.

I’m waiting for someone to find me,  
Light to come and revive me,  
But the monsters will bite,  
My mind’s not all right,  
Please at least help to derive me.

The monsters know I’m not good enough,  
They know that I’m not pretty but rough,  
My resolve starts to weaken,  
I start to believe them,  
I’m done with playing it tough.

I’m losing the battle within,  
The monsters are wearing me thin,  
I’ve lost count of the tears,  
I no longer count years,  
I won’t let anyone in.

Nobody knows that I’m fighting,  
The monsters are fierce and so frightening,  
They bite and they tear,  
But I don’t really care,  
Because inside I know that I’m breaking.

I’m waiting for the monsters to die,  
They laugh every time that I cry,  
The sun hides from the clouds,  
And the monsters are loud,  
They cut my wings so I’ll never fly.

I wait for a light in the darkness,  
To save me from all of the harshness,  
I look up and stare,  
I see only air,  
My dim world has now become starless.

The monsters they hate that I’m hopeful,  
They burn and they scar ‘till I’m woeful,  
They’re digging down deep,  
They’re making me weep,  
They’ve killed my spark and I’m mournful.

I hate the monsters inside,  
There’s nowhere in my head I can hide,  
I cry and I scream,  
I no longer dream,  
They’re inescapable and I’m losing my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that the monsters are heartless,  
But I am not.  
I’ll wait for her to come and set me free,  
To cage the monsters and fix me.

Hopefully.

It's often times like this when they trick me,  
telling my mind that they'll leave me.  
Its been a rough start,  
I've fallen apart,  
And scars never fade completely...


End file.
